The present invention relates to an apparatus for winding lines, particularly cable, hose and the like.
The conventional winding apparatuses of this kind as devised to rotate a winding drum in a direction by means of a driving member at the time of winding a line have been defective in that, each time the direction of rotation of the winding drum is to be reversed for the purpose of rewinding the thus wound line, it must be carried out upon stopping the driving member, and therefore the rewinding work used to take much trouble.